


Your Affection

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren and Makoto have always been affectionate towards each other. They always have their way of doing things......even when the cold weather has them stuck in Leblanc...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Your Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving? What’s that? I’m getting ready for the holidays! And what better way to start than with a winter-y Shumako fic!
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!!

A cold winters morning at Leblanc.... 

The cold air was all over the place. It had Ren shivering in his sleep. But with the warmth of his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima, beside him he was lucky to have made it through the night before. As he woke up, he looked at his beloved, blissfully sound asleep. It made his heart warm with enjoyment. 

“Oi! You’re up!” The meow do Ren’s furry friend, Morgana, said. 

“Mona? You’ve been up for a while now. Huh?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah. But it’s too cold to actually go outside.” Mona meowed. 

Ren looked out his window. Snow piled up everywhere. Street lights had icicles formed on top of them. The road was icy and people were covered up in expensive coats and jackets. 

“Wow. Winter’s as well as usual.” Ren said. 

“You can say that again.” Mona meowed. 

“Hey look at that.” Ren pointed at the window. 

“WOWEE! FROZEN FATTY TU-” 

“Quiet you stupid cat!” Ren whispered. 

“Why?” Mona meowffled. 

Ren pointed to the angel sleeping in his bed. 

“Oh. You should’ve said something.” Mona meowed. 

Ren sighed and took Mona downstairs. He came back up and saw Makoto shivering in her sleep. 

“Oh man.” Ren said. 

He quickly hopped in bed and comforted his Queen. She grabbed him almost immediately and embraced the warmth of his body. 

She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Morning.” Ren said softly. 

“Good morning.” Makoto said just as softly. 

The two kept embracing for awhile, the warmth of their bodies too much to let go of. 

“I-It’s very cold.” Makoto said. 

“No kidding. There’s snow everywhere too.” Ren said. 

“Well it is winter. But it’s much colder than usual.” Makoto said. 

Makoto held Ren close to her. She didn’t want to lose his warmth. 

“I know. All the snow is bound to stop the trains too.” Ren said. 

“R-Really?” Makoto said, blushing a little. 

“That’s what I think.” Ren said. 

“W-Well...it’s not out of the realm of possibilities.” Makoto said flusteredly. 

“Cutie.” Ren said. 

“Stop that!” Makoto pouted. 

Ren chuckled and hugged Makoto. She blissfully returned the warm embrace. 

“You two done up here?” A certain feline meowed. 

“Eep!” Makoto whimpered. 

“Yeah. Just about.” Ren said. 

“Good. The others are waiting for you guys downstairs.” Mona meowed. 

“T-T-Th-The others!?” Makoto said. 

“Okay. Thanks Mona.” Ren said. 

“No prob.” Mona meowed and headed back downstairs. 

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Ren said to Makoto. 

“O-Oh! Of course!” Makoto said. 

The two quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Indeed the others were waiting for them. They all looked cold from all the snow and ice outside. 

“There ya are! What kept ya!?” Ryuji said. 

“Cold morning. What I can I say?” Ren said. 

“Well yeah but you couldn’t have warmed up faster!?” Ann said. 

“W-Well...” Makoto said flusteredly. 

“You can’t rush em like that. The heater needs to cool down before you can move it.” Futaba said. 

That made Makoto blush very hard. Ren just chuckled. 

“Are you okay, Makoto? You seem a bit red.” Yusuke asked. 

“I-I’m fine!” Makoto said. 

“Are you sure Mako-chan?” Haru asked. 

“D-Definitely!” Makoto said. 

“Yo RenRen! I think your girlfriend’s a little hot under the collar.” Ryuji said. 

“Are you guys trying to make me-” 

Makoto was interrupted by a warm hug courtesy of Ren. She was way too embarrassed to say anything and just flailed around. But Ren’s dominate grasp on her was too strong. 

“Daaamn.” Ryuji said. 

“Ren....that’s bold.” Ann said. 

“And the heater is now active.” Futaba said. 

“Please stay like that! I must capture this moment in its entirety!” Yusuke said, beginning to sketch. 

“Oh my. Ren-kun and Mako-chan...” Haru said. 

“Man...love is so strange sometimes.” Mona meowed. 

“You should talk with your “attitude” with every treasure.” Ryuji said. 

“Shut it Bonehead!” Mona meowed. 

All the talking around the two lovebirds was like nothing. They kept hugging each other, embrace the warmth of their bodies and drowning out all sounds around them. 

“ I love you Mako.” 

“I love you too RenRen.” 

.......... 

“Hey! This one’s going on the internet!” 

“FUTABA! NO!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a great day!!!


End file.
